Harry Potter and the Druid Pathway
by Alan Wilks
Summary: Harry’s views begin to change as he undergoes his magical maturation and also begins his discovery of the Old Ways. Whilst at odds with Dumbledore, Harry must come to terms with his role in the rising war but will he find balance in the dangerous magic...
1. Mind Over Matter

Harry Potter and the Druid Pathway

Summary: Harry's views begin to change as he undergoes his magical maturation and also begins his discovery of the Old Ways. Whilst at odds with Dumbledore, Harry must come to terms with his role in the rising war but will he find balance in the dangerous magic he is delving into as he unfolds the secrets of the Druid Pathway? Set in sixth year, not a super-power Harry.

Author's Note: Hey all. I hope that I can receive some constructive feedback from this story. As for the first chapter, I will not bother with reviewing stuff you will no doubt already know (please bear with the opening letter, sorry). Updates are not scheduled, but I will try to keep them coming often and I hope that this story can be a little different to others out there.

* * *

Chapter One: Mind Over Matter

_Harry_

_I know that you most likely do not want to hear from me at the moment. I would like to apologise for my actions this past year as I now acknowledge that ignoring you and keeping the prophecy from you were not my brightest ideas. I can only hope for your forgiveness in these matters as I want to help rebuild the trust we once shared. _

_Also, on other matters, the reading of Sirius' will is scheduled in nearly two weeks time, on the 12th July. After the reading of the will in the morning, a small memorial service will be held in the afternoon. I have arranged for Remus Lupin to collect you from Privet Drive in one week's time to accompany you to purchase suitable attire. _

_Concerning the Ministry's acceptance of Voldemort's return, the country is moving towards a state of war. I know that the prophecy is a recent weight on your shoulders, but we must discuss upon your return to Hogwarts, additional magical training to prepare you for the outcome of this war. _

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I have included with this letter a book on Occlumency for you to strengthen your mind over the summer break. _

Harry set the letter down onto his bed beside him and picked up the thin hundred page volume that he found with the letter upon entering his room. It was rather ratty and the leather-bound cover was stained and worn out in places but he grudgingly concluded that if Dumbledore had thought it the best book to give him, it was.

This by no means was Harry forgiving the old man. He felt that the letter he had just read was insincere and that it was just setting more guidelines and boundaries for him so that he could be under the headmaster's sway once more. Well, Dumbledore had a long way to go for forgiveness if that is what he was really after. Although Harry was handling his resentment and contempt for Dumbledore well, a small well of bitterness was festering within him and it had only grown with the letter left for him.

Harry had returned to his relative's house near three days ago from Hogwarts and the recent death of his godfather Sirius was still weighing heavily upon his mind. The prophecy was the other large distraction that occupied his thoughts as it was just too 'set in stone' for his liking. He had, however, come to some decisions in his short period of reflection. Although he could not change his godfather's death, he could avenge it and that he would do. He would hold Sirius in his mind right there with his parents and that was all he could do. As for the prophecy, that remained to be seen and although it seemed that Dumbledore and Voldemort had steadfast faith in it, he would merely take it into consideration as a possibility; after all, Dumbledore was still the one that Voldemort feared and could not best.

Deciding that no reply was needed to the letter, as it had just been left for him to find on his bed (something that unnerved him as privacy had become even more important to him since Snape had started raping his mind the past year), he picked up the book on Occlumency and settled himself onto his bed.

When Harry began to read, he could tell why Dumbledore had sent the book, as it was well written and explained itself impeccably well with both the theory and practical application of the art. The writer was obviously a master Occlumens and this authority that the writer possessed gave Harry faith in the book's described methods and applications. Smiling slightly for the first time since his return to Privet Drive, Harry carried on devouring the text with a calm greediness.

A week had passed in relative quiet since Harry had received Dumbledore's letter. The Order members that guarded and monitored four Privet Drive reported nothing of value except that Harry had neither stepped foot outside of the house or shown his face since his return from Hogwarts.

It was the day when Remus was supposed to pick Harry up and take him to get suitable attire for the reading of the will and the memorial. Harry was currently sat on his dilapidated bed, cross-legged with his eyes closed and a peaceful expression on his face. The open window allowed a gentle breeze to circulate the room which played with Harry's longish bangs as he remained deep within his mind.

Since memorising the small book on Occlumency and all the techniques stored within its pages, Harry had quickly set about building his defences. He discovered with great anger, that Occlumency required inner-mind corporeal defences (often visualised as walls, fences etc.) to protect the mind and prevent intrusion. This was never even mentioned during his lessons with Snape and this fuelled Harry's loathing for the bitter potions master.

His first real success in the mental discipline (bar the meditative state of mind needed) was when he first entered his 'visualised' mind. The books mentioned that some people had their mind manifest as fields, houses and so on, yet Harry's was a vast ocean. As far as Harry could 'see', water stretched out beyond him and he had come to realise that this was his mind. In the centre of his mind, Harry could rest on a very small island about the mental equivalent to the size of his room at Privet Drive where he could delve into the waters of his mind. The island represented the storage of his thoughts, memories and when on the island, he could call any memory to the forefront of his mind quickly as well as focus his thoughts to a fine precision.

After finding his mind, he was able to begin to build defences and had already begun his 'inner' wall. He decided to erect an inner wall that would surround his island and then an 'outer' wall to serve as a detection barrier for any mental attacks. The only setback was that by building his walls brick by brick, he had to fashion them from the water of his mind and making a solid brick from water was incredibly difficult and draining. However, he found that when he focused enough, his magic would react and help him mould the bricks and once a brick was finished, he found it to be exceptionally durable.

For a week he had used the majority of each day within the confines of his ocean-mind and his inner wall was beginning to take shape. He discovered that his use of Occlumency seemed to sharpen his mind outside of the meditative state and his senses had developed inexplicably. He could even detect magic to a certain extent as magical items like his invisibility cloak teased his senses in a different way to non-magical items. His eyesight and minute growth spurt were the two most noticeable physical changes in him over the past week in relation to Occlumency. With his senses developing through his Occlumency ability, his eyesight had sharpened and he found he no longer needed his glasses as he once did.

When Remus Lupin knocked upon the front door of Privet Drive, Harry's nostrils flared and his eyes snapped open. He left his mind as his senses had detected a magical person and when Remus knocked politely on his bedroom door and entered, he found himself the subject of unnerving green eyes that sparkled like liquid emerald.

"Err, hello Harry. I'm here to take you to Diagon Alley?"

Harry didn't bother replying as he was a little upset towards Remus as he had realised that he had never been a part of his early life until his third year of Hogwarts and that was as a teacher, despite being one of his parents' best friends.

"So… how are you doing?" he asked, thrown off by Harry's lack of reply.

"Let's just go."

To say Remus was shocked by Harry's short tone was an understatement as he was always so polite. He decided to let it go though and put it down to Harry grieving Sirius' death.

Harry simply stood up and followed Remus out of the house where he called the Knight Bus down to take them to the Alley.

Upon entering Diagon Alley through the Leaky Cauldron entrance, Harry was physically forced to step back by the assault on his senses. His newly developing senses were not used to this much magic in the air as he had been living in a muggle neighbourhood, though he brushed it off as light-headedness when Remus asked as he wanted to keep his Occlumency progress tightly under his belt and away from Dumbledore.

Harry, still recovering slightly from the sensory overload tried to enjoy the friendly atmosphere that the Alley hummed though he found it hard with bitter reminders of how these same people had turned on him time and time again popped into his head. They eventually reached Gringotts bank after threading their way through the crowds; something as of yet Voldemort had not quite managed to dispel. All the while, Harry and Remus remained silent following the failed attempt at conversation on Remus' part earlier. When they entered the bank, Harry walked over to a free counter and asked to be escorted down to his vault (after showing his key).

The two were led to a cart by a rather grizzly looking Goblin with an elongated hooked nose whose strange blue eyes glinted with greed. The Goblin's name was Oswyn and during the ride down to his vault Harry made surprising successful talk with the Goblin in relation to the rumours of Dragons within the banks.

When they reached the vault, Harry as politely as he could manage asked Remus to stay put whilst Oswyn accompanied him into the trust fund vault. Once inside, Harry collected a bag (with large interior) from Oswyn and stocked it to the full with Galleons.

"Oswyn, I was wondering; if I want specific handling of my vault here at Gringotts, would I have to employ a Goblin or would I need to make arrangements each time I need something doing?"

Oswyn looked mildly surprised by Harry's question but answered all the same. "You already have an accounts Manager. Griphook was appointed by Mr. Dumbledore to manage your accounts some years ago. Is this satisfactory to you?"

"For now; I think that I'm going to have to do something soon about this though," Harry replied with a frown.

Once Harry was done collecting money from his vault and speaking with Oswyn, he thanked the Goblin who took the pleasantry with a small amount of shock before smiling in a creepy fashion and escorting both Harry and Remus back to the ground floor of the bank.

When Harry and Remus arrived back in Diagon Alley, Remus brought him to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and had him look around at the various clothes on display to find something he liked. After around ten minutes of looking, Harry decided upon a simple black muggle suit with a light purple shirt. Since he wanted to be properly outfitted for the occasion in respect for Sirius, he also bought an expensive robe in black made from a high quality material to wear open with his suit. He then picked out a thick black cloak with hood and a circular silver clasp (which Remus winced at). On top of this, he went all out and bought some dragon hide boots in black and a proper wizard's hat in washed black like he had seen in books as a child.

Remus was a little shocked at how much he was spending and had to restrain himself from commenting as he could already detect the tension between himself and Harry. Then, as a last thing, Harry picked out some casual robes and cloaks for himself to wear in the wizarding world along with a second pair of dragon hide boots. It totalled up to a rather hefty price but Harry didn't bat an eye as for one, Ron was not around and secondly, he was tired of being embarrassed about his wealth.

When they left Madam Malkin's with a friendly goodbye, Remus began to rush Harry towards the end of the Alley as according to him, they had already spent too much time away from the safety of Privet Drive. Harry however, had one more stop left in him before he wanted to leave and quickly nipped into the store before Remus could stop him.

When Harry entered Olivander's wand shop, he had done so with the intention of getting some wand care products as his wand was in rather poor condition and he felt he should treat it over the summer months as it might even affect its performance. When he asked Olivander for his purchase, being scrutinised by a disapproving Remus, he was asked to follow Olivander into the back room to pick out a wand care kit whilst Remus waited in a chair by the counter.

When in the back, Olivander quickly cast a silencing charm on the room before reassuring Harry he meant no harm. He leaned in close and asked for Harry's wand which Harry gave up after a moment's hesitant thought. Olivander quickly used his own wand, a light pine wand of seemingly average length, to cast a charm on Harry's wand which made it glow a sickly orange before rounding on Harry and casting a similar spell. Once done, Harry took back his wand and felt a whole lot lighter and breathed deeply, enjoying the feeling.

"What did you do?"

"I took the detection and monitoring charms from both yourself and your wand that the Ministry use," he explained in his usual eerie voice.

"But… why?" Harry asked, confused.

"A gift to the worthy Mr. Potter," he responded in a knowing tone of voice.

With that, he handed Harry a wand care kit and then escorted back to a suspicious Remus. Harry paid Olivander before being rushed back to Privet Drive quick time under the annoyed stare of Remus whose temper had been tested today with Harry's silence and lack of cooperation. When they were stood outside of Privet Drive, Remus asked Harry is he wanted to tell him anything to which Harry remained silent. Remus let out a frustrated sigh before plastering a fake smile on his face once more and producing a leaflet he had picked up from the Alley. He handed it to Harry and Harry saw it was advertising an upcoming League Quidditch match.

"Maybe I'll take you eh?" Remus asked hesitantly, his confident anger seemingly abandoning him.

"Yeah… maybe," responded Harry.

With that, Remus dissapparated with a crack and Harry carried his bags up to his room where he once again began to practise his Occlumency and build the defences of his mind.

* * *

Author's Note: Let me know what you think of this chapter. I know it was a little slow but I had to introduce the story and the like. Looking forward to any reviews! 


	2. Set into Motion

Harry Potter and the Druid Pathway

Author's Note: Second chapter here. I am trying to move the story forward now and I hope you enjoy it. Warning: a single incident of swearing in this chapter, nothing too bad.

* * *

Chapter Two: Set into Motion

In the week following Harry's return from Privet Drive, Harry had progressed in Occlumency in leaps and bounds. His mind was developing at an alarming rate as he dedicated at least 13 hours a day to building his mental defences and his inner wall was looking fuller with every 'brick' laid. The 'water-wall' as it had come to be known by Harry was at the same time beautiful shimmering 'water' and rock solid defences against mental intrusion; truly wondrous.

Whilst resting within the boundaries of his mind upon his island, Harry had been leaving himself open to the calming nature of his mind when he felt his magic. It was a steady hum that flowed throughout his entire mind. When he listened, he noticed how steady, powerful and immense his magic was. It was a revelation to the teenager and from that day forth he would listen to his magic for some time each day. He even suspected that it grew in power each day and deduced that this was the magical maturation that all teenage witches and wizards undergo at some point.

With such vast amounts of his time devoted to his Occlumency, Harry had found little time to explore the newfound freedom of his magic and wand courtesy of Ollivander. A silencing charm upon his room and locking charms on his door so far were the only pieces of magic he had performed over the week. However, with what Harry suspected to be his Occluded mind, the magic flowed much more smoothly and controlled through his wand and he was more confident in his magic than he ever was before.

It was the day prior to the reading of Sirius' will and also the memorial service and Harry had taken a few minutes to withdraw from his mind and look out the window at the slow drizzle of rain relentlessly coating Surrey. With downcast eyes he thought of exactly how much the weather echoed his mood right now.

As Harry sat on his bed in deep depressing thought, he was startled to attention by a large barn owl tapping the glass of his window. Hedwig was currently out hunting and so when Harry granted the owl entrance, it flew proudly over to Hedwig's cage. Untying the attached letter, Harry found it bore the Ministry seal of education and realised that his OWL results had already arrived.

With a bitter laugh, he realised that he really didn't care about his results. Last year had just been too much and he really wasn't about to be surprised if he had failed all of his exams. Opening the letter, Harry found enclosed a letter of congratulations on his exams (standard) and his OWL results.

_Ordinary Wizard Levels (OWLs)_

_Test results for: _

_Mr. Harry James Potter_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Gryffindor House_

_Outstanding (O) – 2 OWLs_

_Exceeds Expectations (EE) – 1 OWLs_

_Acceptable (A) – 1 OWLs_

_Poor (P) – 0 OWLs_

_Terrible (T) – 0 OWLs_

Transfiguration:

_Practical – O (97)_

_Written - EE (86)_

_Grade – O (92)_

Charms:

_Practical – O (98)_

_Written – O (95)_

_Grade – O (97)_

Defence against the Dark Arts:

_Practical – O (100) - distinction_

_Written – O (100)_

_Grade – Distinction (3 OWLs)_

Potions:

_Practical – EE (74)_

_Written – O (90)_

_Grade – EE (82)_

Herbology:

_Practical – EE (81)_

_Written – EE (73)_

_Grade – EE (77)_

Care of Magical Creatures:

_Practical – O (93)_

_Grade – O (93)_

History of Magic:

_Written – T (14)_

_Grade – T (14)_

Divination:

_Practical – A (N/A)_

_Grade – A (N/A)_

Astronomy:

_Practical – A (Affected by outside occurrences)_

_Grade – A (52)_

_You received: 13 OWLs_

_Congratulations!_

Also, included with his results was yet another envelope addressed in the usual Hogwarts green ink. Upon opening and reading the letter, Harry found that it was from his head of house, professor McGonagall. The letter congratulated him on his results which he admitted he was a little proud of (despite his 'not caring') and also detailed the courses applicable for his sixth year. McGonagall also reminded him of his dream to become an auror and expressed her delight that this was now possible.

After much thought however, Harry decided that he didn't want to become an auror. It was just something that he thought would be cool at the impromptu careers meeting last year. When thinking on it, he found that he wouldn't want to work for the Ministry _at all_. He wasn't sure about what he wanted to do for a living after Hogwarts, but he decided that after his dealings with Vodemort, a career in dealing with like-minded individuals was _not_ on the calendar.

The courses he could take for his sixth year at Hogwarts were as followed:

NEWT

_Transfiguration (Double curriculum available)_

_Charms (Double curriculum available)_

_Defence against the Dark Arts_

_Potions_

_Herbology_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Arithmancy_

_Ancient Runes_

_Muggle Studies_

NEWT (courses that don't require OWL grades in subject area)

_Ancient Studies_

_Provisional Apparating_

Additional Courses

_Duelling Club_

Harry decided on taking Double Transfiguration as he had been told his father was good at the subject and he thought he could improve upon himself. He also ticked Charms and Defence along with the duelling club as it sounded fun. He knew he had so far only chosen the minimum required amount of courses but he really didn't want to do anything else as he couldn't muster up the strength to deal with a mass of classes. With his selected courses ticked on the form and a note about how he was undecided on a career path, Harry sent it with the barn owl to his head of house.

With his upcoming school years courses dealt with, Harry once again settled upon his bed and sank restfully into his mind and began once again to shape the waters of his mind.

Remus approached number four Privet Drive with some amount of nervous anticipation. With how Harry had reacted to him at their last meeting, he wasn't sure what to expect from the dark haired teen. Despite this, he steeled himself and knocked resolutely upon the front door.

Petunia Dursley answered and her nose tilted upward at the sight of a wizard. She grudgingly gave him entrance to her home and Remus was quick to scale the stairs towards Harry's room.

Once again, upon entering Harry's room he found the young wizard to be staring intently at him with those liquid green orbs. To say he was impressed by Harry's dress would be an understatement. To see the young man dressed smartly after so many years of oversized hand-me-down clothes was a shock to the system.

Harry was dressed in his sharp muggle suit with an open black robe draped about him. He was already wearing his dragon hide boots and thick black cloak with the hood trailing down his back. The black wizard's hat blended with his dark bangs which created a drastic contrast with his green eyes and at that moment, Harry looked the epitome of a young wizard.

Harry was twirling his freshly treated wand with his fingers idly as he observed Remus. Remus felt magically different to his senses since the last time they had met and he deduced that it was because it was closer to the full moon and the wolf was beginning to stir. The prospect in itself was rather unnerving but Harry decided to just get this day out of the way and pay his respects to Sirius so he could move on.

Standing straight, Harry greeted Remus neutrally and the two departed from Privet Drive to Gringotts bank for the reading of the will. Harry received many curious stares whilst walking through the Alley as few people chose to wear the traditional wizard's hats or to mix muggle and wizard dress, but Harry was thankful that he wasn't recognised for 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'.

Upon entering Gringotts, Harry and Remus were escorted to a large conference room lavishly decorated with marble statues and sculptures with fabric tapestries and the sort adorning the walls. They were the last to enter as all the Weasley family were seated, as were Dumbledore and Tonks. These seemingly were the only ones to attend the reading of the will though no doubt the Order would attend the memorial, knowing of Sirius' innocence.

The reading of the will went rather smoothly. Harry made time to acknowledge his friends with a brief nod of the head as they were stood rather close together, holding hands but had yet to write to him this summer. Harry throughout the reading had sat in a stony silence and although he had contemplated it, Dumbledore refrained from placing a comforting hand on the young wizard's shoulder.

Harry was given the Black library from 12 Grimmauld Place which he noticed Hermione give him an envious look at. It had already been moved to his vault and this prevented Dumbledore from choosing which books were suitable for his 'future saviour'. Sirius also stipulated that Harry was excluded from having to have another magical guardian and was also given a vast amount of money from the Black fortune.

Remus was given Grimmauld Place which he quickly nodded to Dumbledore to say that it could continue as headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Tonks was granted a large sum of money and the Weasley family were also were given a hefty sum of money. Dumbledore surprisingly received the largest amount of money which Harry put down to the war effort, though in thinking on it, Dumbledore never seemed to take the war to the other side?

On the way out of the bank, Harry caught sight of Oswyn and greeted him with enthusiasm which other Goblins raised scaly, hair-covered eyebrows at. Harry told him that at some point in the future months he would have to venture into his vault to organize his recent inheritance and asked if he could recruit his help in the transportation and handling of his possessions (though he didn't quite word it like that). With that done and a curious Dumbledore looking on (after all, he had spoken more words to a Goblin than his two best friends), the group set off for the graveyard in Wales where Sirius' grave lay.

Standing in front of what he knew was an empty grave; Harry allowed the last tears he would cry for Sirius fall from his eyes. Soft and heartfelt words were spoken by people who knew Sirius and then flowers were rested over the grave. Each took it in turn to walk to the grave, lay their flower and then move on. Harry was the last and many of the gathered looked on as a silently crying Harry walked up to the memorial of his deceased godfather.

Wiping his eyes on his sleeve, Harry knelt before the tombstone. He laid his flower over the grave and then stood up slowly. For those overlooking the event, they saw Harry's liquid green eyes turned icy as he stood resolutely and firm. No more tears fell from his eyes as he touched the tombstone one last time.

"I'll kill the bitch," he whispered. He didn't raise his voice but the tinge of malice and fact laced in that single statement worried all watching the young teen. Especially concerned was Dumbledore who looked at his fallen saviour and decided that his only hope was to curve Harry back to the path of friendship and innocence.

Whilst Harry remained slightly separated from the amassed friends of Sirius Black and Order members, Dumbledore approached the teen. He was slightly thrown off by Harry's appearance when he first laid eyes on him at Gringotts and was wondering exactly how much Harry had changed. He was also slightly worried by the fact that Harry had sent back the Occlumency book he had given to him; meaning either Harry had not tried or had learnt all he could from the small volume and each scenario presented its problems to the old man.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked in his calm, melodic voice, somewhat tentatively.

Harry didn't reply.

"Harry, I know that this is a difficult time for you and I offer my sincerest sympathies with your situation. I _was_ hoping to talk with you about your choice of classes for the upcoming term. Professor McGonagall brought it to my attention that you have selected the minimum amount of classes and I personally think you should take up one other at least."

"It was Mr. Potter all last year wasn't it? Come now, after a year of severing ties with me, I think it improper for a teacher to call me Harry." Harry's voice was laced with bitterness and spite.

"I do regret that Mr. Potter, and I recognise that my decision may not have been the best. However, both Professor McGonagall and I don't want you to limit your future by giving up now. In fact, as headmaster, I require it of you to pick another class." Dumbledore started in a calm, reasonable voice, but ended his speech in a resolute, stubborn tone.

"Fine!" he spat. "I think I'll take up Ancient Studies eh. Something to pass the time," he said this in a mocking voice, though his decision was clear.

"Mr. Potter, although Ancient Studies is a recognised field, I am expressing my opinion that you should choose a course a little more… _practical_?" he replied awkwardly. "Potions perhaps? With an E grade your position in the class can be secured. Or even care of magical creatures?"

"No, if you insist on me taking an additional class, I choose Ancient Studies."

With that, Harry turned resolutely around and made his way over to Remus and asked to be taken back to Privet Drive. As he walked away from the headmaster, he felt a brief sensation of light fingers touching his head and knew that Dumbledore was testing his reaction to the legilimency. Quashing his anger, Harry pretended not to notice the brush of mental intrusion and kept on his way. Determinedly he decided that he had to increase his Occlumency study as he wanted to be thoroughly prepared for an attack on his mind should the headmaster try a little harder come their next meeting.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope that the story is starting to move forward a little. I have 'set into motion' a major element of my plot in this chapter and it will drive a lot of Harry's future actions. Let me know what you think of the chapter please and thank you to all those who reviewed.

To answer generally the questions posted in reviews: Harry won't necessarily specifically learn 'Druid Power' but there will be elements of it. Plus, clue is in the title on where this story is going: a pathway of some description. That's all I'm saying. Until next chapter,


	3. Birthday Compensation

Harry Potter and the Druid Pathway

Author's Note: Just to let you know, these updates are only so frequent because of the spare time Easter holidays have given me, though I will try to update at least once a week. Let me know what you think in a review. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Three: Birthday Compensation

Nearly three weeks had passed since the memorial service and once again, Harry could be found in his bedroom, sitting cross-legged upon his bed. Noticeable changes had manifested within the teen. His hair was now longer, if only slightly, though it hung about his face in an awkward fashion. His eyes seemed brighter and shimmered in the light like water. His body was pale but he had grown a little more.

Other changes in Harry were also apparent, magically. His aura, invisible to most, was fuller, thicker and more palpable. This was evident in his presence as his aura was rather large and would convey his power to those around him (which was growing everyday from his daily 'listening') and at moments of sufficient emotion, would convey his mood.

Within his mind, Harry had constructed near half of his inner wall and had also discovered a useful way to mask his walls, thoughts and memories. Although Voldemort had been quiet since the incident at the DOM, he made himself known during sleep after a hard day of mental exercise. Harry, although progressing rapidly at occlumency, was no match for a master occlumens like the Dark Lord. Voldemort had appeared to him in the form of a shadowy sceptre and had tried to rape his mind and Harry had known that his inner wall would not halt his efforts at its state of non-completion.

In vain, Harry used all of his mental willpower to resist the Dark Lord and for a while, he succeeded, before Voldemort's power and experience overrode Harry's defences. As the Dark Lord gained entry into the waters of Harry's mind (he had gained purchase through the link in the scar, from 'outside' his mental boundaries), Harry seemed to break a barrier of his mental strength and found within him the reserves to raise a 'fog' from his mind-water which encompassed Voldemort. The Dark Lord, lost within the fog, could not find his inner wall at all and Harry was able to push Voldemort from his mind in a last effort.

Although his mind-fog was successful, he would not rely upon Voldemort to let it prevent him from gaining access to Harry's mind another time. Since that night, nearly a week ago, Harry had felt nothing of Voldemort's presence in his mind. However, the positive in the situation was that Harry's capacity of strength in the mind arts seemed to have increased drastically as his 'bricks' were now even stronger when made and seemed to fuse with the existing wall, leaving no construction lines.

Another experience which proved Harry's development in the mind arts was a confrontation with his Aunt in the kitchen when he had gone to make a sandwich. She had mentioned something about his mother possessing the same disrespect, when he turned on her. She was caught like a deer in the headlights when she caught Harry's eyes as she was locked within their liquid pools of power. Unable to look away and Harry not having sufficient mental control in legilimency, Harry entered her mind and experienced how it was to be the one inflicting the mental intrusion.

What he saw in no way made him sympathetic towards his Aunt as feelings of jealousy and hatred assaulted him in relation to his mother. With a great effort that nearly drained him into unconsciousness, Harry withdrew from her mind and quickly ran to his room; Petunia avoided him from then on and headaches plagued her for the next few days. Dumbledore's book had warned him of eventual chance-legilimency if the counter mind art was not learnt. He knew from his reading however that it would be a while before such chance-legilimency would grant him purchase to the mind of a magical being and so he resolved to steer clear of muggles until opportunity provided him the prospect of gaining some texts on the counter art.

Today however, was Harry's birthday and through owl post Remus had arranged for the two to spend some 'quality time' together by going to the promised Quidditch match that had been advertised that day a month ago in the Alley. This was going to be Harry's first UK league match in attendance and he was rather excited, especially since two reputable teams were playing: the Falmouth Falcons vs. the Kenmare Kestrels.

(Cut)

The atmosphere in the stadium was electric. Remus and Harry were seated in the 'neutral' area, partly because Harry was new to league games and had previously relied on Ron for opinion and secondly because overenthusiastic fans had been known to provoke magical incidents. The stadium was situated, under anti-muggle and numerous concealing charms, somewhere in Manchester and was the home ground of the Falmouth Falcons. It was a rough oval shape and seated 10,000 spectators. The crowd was a mass of dark-grey and white (Falcon colours) and the much lesser cluster of emerald green (Kestrel colours). Harry couldn't help but look around in wonderment and awe and he had to admit that, even in the company of Remus (who inspired some bitterness), he was enjoying the experience so far.

The game was soon underway as the teams walked out onto the pitch to many mixed reactions, though the Falcons had the steady support of home fans. The Falcons came out in order of seeker/captain, chasers, keeper and then beaters (Keefe, Gervais, Saunders, Eden, McCabe, Lloyd and Smith). The Kestrels walked out in the same order as the Falcons as is standard in league games though the first chaser was captain (Campbell, Glover, Forest, Tucker, Lawrence, Haney and Carr).

The two captains, Keefe and Glover, stepped out from their teams to shake hands in the centre-pitch; resolution and determination etched on both faces. The teams rose into the air and although both were professional and worth their salt, Harry could immediately tell that the Falcons held a more relaxed and air-worthy broom-style than the Kestrels. The referee, a small balding man in his late 40s blew his whistle and threw the quaffle into play and in a split second the game had begun.

Harry was in awe, he had never seen a game like this since the time of the World Cup. The two teams played exceptionally well, but it was a heated game. The chasers bore the brunt of the battle as the Kestrel's plays contended with the Falcon's raw persistence and brutal play. The snitch was elusive and the seekers were drifting high up in the air; so far no false sightings had been made.

The Falcon beaters were relentless and were in control of one of the bludgers at all times whilst the Kestrel beaters struggled to protect their chasers and seeker. The keepers were hard pressed to defend their hoops though the Kestrel keeper was amazing, making saves that put any Hogwarts school-team keeper to shame. It was during this match that the Falcon's playing style and passion for the sport inspired the teen and Harry was converted into a Falcon's fan.

Watching the match, Harry could see that His team were starting to lose advantage as the Kestrel keeper was halting all their advances and the Falcon chasers were making too many fouls (a very gory game) which were in turn giving away penalties. The score was 160-80 in favour of the Kestrels when the snitch was spotted. The two seekers who were circling the pitch high up suddenly darted towards the ground at frightening speeds at slightly diagonal angles and Harry was captivated to see his position played in such a way. Keefe and Campbell were now hurtling toward the ground and the snitch could be just about made out a few feet from the ground.

Keefe dropped his distance back whilst still retaining speed. Slipping into Campbell's draft, Keefe leeched some of Campbell's speed before using the added speed to help him steer his broom up so as to curve towards the awaiting snitch. All of this happened within the course of maybe three seconds, at which in the end of, Campbell began to pull up. However, Campbell was too late and shot headfirst into the ground with a sickening thud. Keefe managed to capture the snitch by corkscrewing his broom at the last moment which added with his momentum, sent him flying upward again, with the snitch in-hand, to safety.

Harry stood up and cheered like mad along with many of the other supporters and watched on as his team flew victory laps around the stadium. Meanwhile, paramedics were quick on the scene to treat Campbell who managed a sporting wave after five minutes treatment to show he was alright. Harry knew enough of the league system to know that this sent the Falcons ahead a spot on the league table (they were, after that match, placed in about 5th – Harry's not just being a sheep).

Leaving the stadium with Remus, Harry bought himself a Falcons scarf and poster for over his bed at Hogwarts. That match had definitely inspired him to practise hard at Quidditch, especially after nearly a year of being banned and he had no doubts that his ban would be lifted after Umbridge's departure.

During the ride home on the Knight Bus, Remus once again tried to talk with Harry since Harry was in such a good mood after the spectacular match.

"Listen Harry, the Order, your friends and I want to ask you to come back to Grimmauld Place for the remainder of the summer. So, how about it?" he asked cheerfully, though Harry wasn't smiling anymore.

"No, I don't want to go there. I never want to go there ever again! Sirius hated it and _I_ hate it! I much prefer Privet Drive thank you."

"Harry, at least think about…" but he was cut off by an angry Harry.

"No, my mind's made up and I am _not_ going back there." He finished resolutely.

Silence descended upon the two for a while until Remus spoke up again.

"So, your hairs getting long eh, you thinking about getting it cut? I'm sure Molly would have a go at it if you like?"

"I like it like this," he replied curtly.

"You look more like your dad when its short you know," he stated matter-of-factly, without really thinking.

"I am _not_ my father!" he breathed. As his anger escaped him, a glass jar holding some suspicious green liquid belonging to an old lady a few rows away, exploded violently. Remus was shocked, as it was highly unusual for someone Harry's age to have their emotions still react so powerfully with their magic because teens generally gain natural control by roughly fifteen.

(Cut)

Despite their recent tense relationship, before parting, Remus gave Harry a crudely wrapped present and wished him a happy birthday before disapparating. Harry, sighing wearily, trudged up to his room to be greeted by an assortment of parcels on his bed.

Walking over to his bed, Harry seated himself before opening the first parcel (all having small notes attached). The first present he opened was Remus' that had been given only five minutes ago. Inside was a rather large tome entitled: _Animal Within_ which detailed the animagus transformation and other related magical exercises. The next present was from Professor McGonagall and was a book listing many careers within the magical world and contained information on each one. Hagrid gave him a book on rare and dangerous magical creatures which had a few bookmarks in that he vowed to look at later. Dumbledore sent him a present though Harry saw it as more of another half-hearted apology rather than an actual gift; the book on duelling given to him however was of good quality and was amazingly detailed and communicative. He was surprised to find presents from both Ron and Hermione (chocolate frogs and Weasley jumper and then a book on apparating "to prepare for coming of age" respectively). When all those gifts had been opened, still one remained and he didn't recognise the loopy, slightly messy handwriting of its sender. Upon opening it, Harry found a wand holster (to be strapped to forearm) that had a wrist-flick release system and which was protected against disarming charms whilst the wand is in the holster. Reading the attached note he found:

_Mr. Potter,_

_Congratulations on reaching the ago of sixteen. I hope you can find use of this and I look forward to our next meeting,_

_O. Ollivander _

Harry's mind was already abuzz with ideas of how to use his birthday gifts. He decided that since he had free reign to practise magic over the summer, he would start on the apparating book as soon as. He also admitted that looking through the duelling and animagi books would be a good idea as he had already decided to review his previous year's magical books in preparation for NEWT classes (it gave him something to do over the impending month). Harry also admitted to himself that flicking through the careers book McGonagall gave him would not be a bad idea either.

His mind made up, Harry decided to once again resume constructing his mind walls and so sank restfully into his meditative state.

* * *

Author's Note: Don't forget to drop a review, after all, how can I improve upon my writing and ideas if I don't get some feedback? Thanks to those who reviewed too, it is very much appreciated! 


	4. Transitions

Harry Potter and the Druid Pathway

Author's Note: Here is the fourth instalment and I hope that you enjoy it. Tried to make this a little longer and include some more detail too. Warning: some violence in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Four: Transitions

A month had flown by since Harry's birthday and he was to leave for Hogwarts in a day. Through dedicated Occlumency study, Harry had managed to fully complete his inner mind wall and found it to be secure. However, each day as his power grew; his walls would also grow in strength and solidity. He was due to start the assembly of his outer wall which would travel the circumference of his mind boundaries (a vast distance), yet his goal was to have them just as durable as his inner wall. He estimated that his outer wall would be completed by the next summer holidays as he would not be able to dedicate as much time to his Occlumency with school and the like.

His interest in the Black family library bequeathed to him in Sirius' will had also grown as he had owled Oswyn to request a book on Legilimency from the assortment of books left to him. Oswyn had done a splendid job as he had sent a rather large tome with stiff yellow pages covered in spidery script. He had not had much chance to explore the counter mind art yet, but had read enough to learn how to raise an _eye-shield_. This, basically, was a small mental shield (visualise a contact lens type thing) that prevented him entering the mind of anyone and vice versa (though the shield purely was a parlour trick of the art and tricked the practitioner's mind into believing a shield was in place – purely a temporary solution as the mind would soon overcome this). This meant that Harry would have to begin learning the art in full come Hogwarts.

His reviewing of his Hogwarts books in transfiguration, charms and DADA had progressed swimmingly. He was now at an excellent standard for a post-fifth year student and felt he was ready for the new material to be taught in his sixth year. The theory behind the spells actually helped him in the practical application of each subject and he found that his spells were more focused, effective and powerful when he learnt or understood the theory behind them. His wand work (mostly down to transfiguration and charms) had improved drastically as well and he found that his hand and wrist had become much more fluent in the casting of spells and he had developed the beginnings of a practised ease in spell casting. Out of boredom, Harry had also experimented with the way he spoke spells; he could now whisper most spells he knew, eliciting the came results. Due to his success in his magical studies, Harry found himself looking forward to his chosen subjects, though surprisingly, not Ancient Studies. He had only selected the course to annoy Dumbledore and really thought it would be a lesson much like History of Magic: sleep-inducing.

The apparition book given to him by Hermione on his birthday had also been useful in his summer studies. He discovered in his readings that there were many different possibilities in the field of self-transportation. Standard apparating as taught by the Ministry included the transition from place to place through willpower and the displacement of air pockets (sound effect). He read that some wizards could apparate themselves and companions though it was much more difficult. Also, silent apparition was also possible though it was dangerous to those without experience in standard apparition as it involved the air pockets created for travel to be skin-tight and this was incredibly difficult to do; though many of the Great duellers use this form of apparition to great effect. Harry had decided that he wanted to be able to do the entirety of mentioned forms of apparition though he knew he would have to start small. He could so far apparate himself across his room and had since, only worked on his speed of doing so.

The duelling book that Dumbledore had given had certainly changed his views in regards to the sport as it did not focus on spells and the like, but rather on tactics, approaches and styles. Harry, although not having a real duel to test him, fancied that he was rather more improved in his duelling even though he had learnt no new spells. His approach to it had shifted and he had learnt how to incorporate various magics into his duelling which he knew would put him ahead of many other Hogwarts duellers; though he still recognised that he had a long way to go if he wanted to be a Great dueller.

Harry's physical appearance had also changed slightly since a month previous. His hair which was previously at an awkward length had grew out some more and now hung about his face in shaggy bangs. He wanted it a little longer though so that it would hang about his shoulders, though he admitted that he suited the natural rogue look it gave him. His skin was still pale from lack of outdoor activity but it made him look older and he thought that was a bonus if anything. His eyes though showed the biggest change he thought; the emerald green that they were had deepened to a darker hue though they shimmered like liquid in the light, much like his mind-water.

Remus had contacted him via Hedwig to arrange to take him to the Platform for the next day. Harry had politely refused and told him that the Dursleys would be taking him, though he had no intention of getting in the car with his relatives. His plan was to apparate to the train station, though he understood the risk since it would be the largest distance he had travelled using his newly acquired skill. The way Harry took the pressure off though was by telling him-self that distance didn't matter, as the same principle applied every time, and this became a mantra for a while until its reassurance sunk in.

(cut)

Platform 9 ¾ was a hive of activity. The iron-wrought gateway to the magical world gleamed brightly in the morning sun as clusters of parents and students made their way onto the platform. The Hogwarts Express shone a blood red and the whistles and sprays of steam emanating from the large train added to the chaos. Amidst all of this activity, no one spotted a man with longish black hair and unforgettable green eyes materialise onto the platform, towards a secluded stone alcove. Not even the aurors stationed around the platform for security saw this man's arrival, occupied with many of the troublesome younger years. The man was wearing a black wizard's hat and long black cloak. Harry Potter had arrived on the platform ready to journey towards his sixth year of Hogwarts.

Harry, free from the restrictions upon underage sorcery, had shrunk his Hogwarts school trunk and placed it in the folds of his open robe; though his trunk was almost to overflowing and the problem would need to be tackled at some point in the foreseeable future. Making his way over to the train, weaving an agile line through the bustling crowds, Harry laid eyes upon a young woman, struggling with a heavy school trunk. He couldn't remember her clearly, though knew she was in his year and a Slytherin. Seeing that nobody was offering assistance, the nice side of Harry relented and he walked over to the girl.

"Need some help there?" he asked, his voice rumbling slightly in his chest after so long without use.

"If you don't mind?" she replied with a grunted sigh, dropping the trunk back to the ground. As she turned to look upon her rescuer she didn't expect to see a young man wearing the classics wizard's hat, or the liquid-green eyes staring from beneath a veil of dark hair; the eyes holding an alluring quality, though resistance to their own absorbing power.

Harry was taken aback a little at the girl's beauty. She had long black hair, hanging just below the shoulders and the clearest brown eyes he had ever seen. She was a little shorter than him he noticed as they stood facing one another, though he quickly regained his senses and knelt to help her with the trunk (not wanting to use magic, cards close to the chest and all).

Hefting the trunk onto his shoulder, Harry played the dangerous game of manoeuvring himself through the narrow train doors. He had soon enough brought her trunk to her compartment and set it inside for her.

"Thanks, you were a great help," she breathed after her dodging through the crowds. "Name's Blaise Zambini, not sure I've met you?"

Harry gave a little chuckle that once again reverberated in his chest. "Hi, I'm Harry. I guess I'll see you around then Blaise?"

"Yeah, for sure," she finished, talking to the retreating back of Harry. It took her only a few seconds after Harry had taken his leave for her to make the connection between the black hair and green eyes, and Harry. Harry Potter had just been not only civil, but kind to her despite her House. Plus, he looked _totally_ different! This was something to think on.

(cut)

Stepping back onto the platform, Harry enjoyed the anonymity amongst the crowd before having to depart for Hogwarts. Most students were still milling about on the platform with a full ten minutes before departure and the aurors had clustered together by the gateway, their red robes blending into one mass. Harry looked around and found that he was happy to be on the way to Hogwarts, for the most part, though his happiness didn't last long.

A resonation of _pops_ sounded around the platform as roughly ten wizards and witches clad in black robes and donning white, expressionless masks appeared on the platform. A short silence descended upon the gathered people as all eyes turned to the new arrivals before screams and shouts erupted within the crowds. The aurors began to fight against the tide of civilians, struggling to make their way towards the imminent threat; apparition too risky with so many people moving into and out of available space.

The first spell fired was from the death eater at the fore of the group. His wand arched in a small wrist movement that sent a jet of deep purple light sailing into the masses. Harry, stood frozen, watched as the light hit a boy of maybe twelve whose eyes rolled into the back of his head, before the spell sent him spinning seven feet across the platform. As this settled in, Harry's mind woke and with a short flick of the wrist, his wand was in hand and he was ready. No running, he was sick of being chased by the war, he was ready to do some chasing.

Harry was already near to the death eaters so, without really thinking of what he was doing, he picked up on the magic that sounded in his mind, though instead of the normal hum, the magic was roaring, feeding off of his emotions. His aura flared without him really noticing and the people around him subconsciously gave him a wide berth. Harry whispered a simple transfiguration charm (transformo: general spell) on two dropped thermoses (obviously from a muggle family) and transformed them into two perfectly circular balls of metal (easy transfiguration as they were already made of metal). Then by whispering a slightly more complex banishing charm than the average (_pello_), Harry was able to direct the aviation of both objects simultaneously. The power that Harry was exhibiting with the use of the simple spell was damn frightening as one ball flew right into the mask of one death eater and sent him flying, an audible crack as his jawbone broke sounded over the chaos. The second ball aimed towards the abdomen of another man sent him careening down the platform with horrific force.

Feeling rather than seeing the spell flying towards him, Harry twirled full circle, his robes and cloak struggling to follow before he returned facing a death eater and knelt down at a mind-numbing speed. His wand jerked violently forwards as he whispered a stunning charm (_stupefy_), his mind focused solely on the correct casting of it. The beam of light that erupted from his wand was pencil thin, but the power used was _immense_. Those whom the spell passed were shaken physically and the death eater who the spell impacted with was flown through the air unconscious, and landed with a sickening thud on the concrete ground, a pool of blood forming around his head.

The aurors were also in the fray by now and, although there were only three, combating the death eaters with some success. Harry knew he had eliminated at least three of the death eaters from the conflict and the aurors at least four. The remaining two death eaters used a combined shield spell, allowing them enough time to mass portkey their group from the platform as reinforcements arrived. The damage was already done though as many a student and some adults had sustained injuries. Luckily, there were no fatalities but this was a hollow comfort. Harry, not wanting questions to be asked of him boarded the train and found an empty compartment. Luckily, amidst all the confusion, his name was not specifically spoken; though it was reported of a man fighting with the aurors. After a few statements were made and the injured treated or escorted to St. Mungo's, the train ride began with the aurors and some teaching staff riding the train for security.

(cut)

Sitting in his compartment, Harry had time to review the events on the platform a few hours previous. He was impressed with how he had dealt effectively with his opponents, though he was very disappointed and angry at the wizards and witches, both adult and older students, who ran from the _ten_ death eaters when they could have helped fight.

However, the first test of his magical ability since his summer activities had been a shock. His occluded mind had helped him focus on his spells, despite their simple nature, and the power he had used was beyond anything he had exhibited before. The thing that was scaring him slightly however, was that he hadn't thought his spells would do so much damage _and_ magical maturation was said to last at least a couple of months. Just how powerful would he become?

He didn't see Ron or Hermione for some while since they were in the prefect's meeting. When they did eventually seek him out, they found him to be less than talkative. Hermione managed to give him a full on one-sided account of hers and Ron's summer and then proceeded to speculate on trivial school things such as new professors, how good classes were going to be and the like as well as discussing their OWL results and chosen courses. The death eater attack was brought up and despite Hermione's questions on where he was at the time Harry remained tight lipped which forced her to drop the subject. The tension between them seemed to have eased some, but Harry was still a little upset with them for not writing to him (even though he hadn't made the first contact either) and also because they were obviously keeping something from him; he suspected a relationship since they kept snatching peaks at one another when they thought he wasn't looking.

For the remainder of the trip, Harry read the book McGonagall had given him for his birthday on career paths in the magical world. The urge to read his legilimency book was great but he resisted, deciding that he should keep his exploration of the mind arts to himself. Harry managed to bookmark a few pages in the careers book too, noting them as possibilities though he still had no real direction in careers.

(cut)

Harry was seated at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron were sat closely together across from him and next to him were his dorm mates. He had removed his wizard's hat, and now his longish bangs fell about his friends as he bowed his head, avoiding meeting the eyes of Dumbledore whom he knew would be watching him. Despite the death eater attack, spirits seemed to be reasonably high and the sorting had gone sensibly, the students divided more or less equally. The food had been served and eaten, though Harry ate little as he caught Blaise staring at him more than once in a quizzical fashion and Draco Malfoy wearing a satisfied smirk; despite the death eater attack having little success, he wondered.

Dumbledore rose from his raised chair at the teacher's table and raised his goblet.

"I would like to thank all those who helped I the attack today on platform 9 ¾, as it was much appreciated. Although a few were injured today, there were no fatalities and our injured students will rejoin our ranks soon. Now, I would firstly like to make some announcements: the Defence against the Dark Arts position has been filled by our own Severus Snape!"

The hall fell silent as Snape stood up to receive his (surprisingly _expected_) applause, though even the Slytherin students seemed to be in shock and elicited only a scatter of clapping.

"Well, yes…" Dumbledore continued with a hint of embarrassment for Severus, "Also, our new Potions professor is Miss Ling Chen."

A woman of average height with a heart-shaped face, obviously of Chinese heritage, stood up to a louder round of slightly suspicious applause. Her long black hair (half-way down back) shone in the light of the Great Hall but her eyes remained kind as she surveyed her future pupils.

The feast was soon ended and the students herded from the Great Hall by prefects, destined for bed. Classes would start the following morning since they had arrived on a Sunday. As Harry made for the doors, he was caught by McGonagall who requested a short word with him. She led him over to the side of the doors, out of way of the passing students.

"Mr. Potter, the headmaster wished to talk with you. I trust you can find your way to his office?" although her voice was as stern as ever, her eyes held a sympathetic kindness, one which Harry wasn't too fond of.

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Good and I look forward to our first lesson. Judging from your OWL scores, you should be quite the student in my subject."

With that, McGonagall hurried from the hall, leaving Harry to go and meet with the old man. In truth, he was in no real mood to deal with Dumbledore, but what must be done, must be done. Tiredly, Harry made for the headmaster's office.

* * *

Author's Note: General review responses: Harry's animagus form (IF he has one) will _not_ be a phoenix. Also, I don't think Harry will be able to absorb books faster to gain knowledge, though he will gain knowledge quite quickly (clue: next chapter is called 'School Day Inspirations'). Anyway, thank you for all the reviews; they really do help when writing chapters! Let me know what you think of this chapter too, thanks.

P.S. This story may move towards a FemaleBlaise/Harry relationship, though its not definite, and if it does, then it will be gradual.


	5. School Day Inspirations

Harry Potter and the Druid Pathway

Author's Note: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and am enjoying writing this story. Thank you to all who review and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, the next update will be within a week as I promised, but probably not as soon as previous chapters. Note: some swearing in this chapter.

P.S. If you want a copy of the "trio's" timetables, I have made them in an MS word document. If you want me to send it you, then you could email me or leave an email address in a review or something? Any other ideas let me know.

* * *

Chapter Five: School Day Inspirations

Harry's enhanced senses could detect Dumbledore's presence from behind the office door as clearly as if they were stood side by side. Dumbledore's whole aura was seeping with positive emotion and Harry was made to wonder just how many times this had fooled his once weak mind. Steeling himself and raising his mental fog so as to disguise his Occlumency progress from the old man's legilimency, Harry knocked politely on the office door.

"Come in," sounded the calm and rational voice of the headmaster.

Harry pushed open the door to the office and stepped in as casually as he could manage. Taking a seat across from Dumbledore, Harry began.

"So, professor McGonagall said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Harry. In the letter I wrote you towards the beginning of your summer, I mentioned that we would talk once you returned to Hogwarts."

"Mr. Potter," he corrected. "What do you want to tell me then?" he asked, his eyes not once meeting Dumbledore's.

"Well Mr. Potter," Dumbledore continued, sighing wearily, "You sent me back the Occlumency text provided for you. Does this mean you have learnt all you can from it or that you didn't learn at all?"

"I learnt enough. I can handle myself," he finished, sounding somewhat insulted.

A light flicker of a breeze-like sensation caressed Harry's mind.

"Enough to know when someone is doing something they shouldn't be. Do you know how much trouble you would be in if people were to find out about your abuse of power as headmaster? Invading someone else's mind is an offence punishable enough to remove you from all of your high-ranking positions in our world." Harry was really guessing that last part, though he knew that legilimency, although an almost unknown art in contemporary wizarding society was punishable from his reading.

"That is _not_ the issue," he stressed in an authoritative voice. "I need to know if your mind is guarded sufficiently."

"And I told you that I had learnt enough. You don't trust me yet you expect blind loyalty from me?"

"Harry… Mr. Potter, I am looking out for your best interests."

"Well then, you had better get on with what you brought me here to say," he finished lazily, infuriating Dumbledore.

"I want you to continue Occlumency lessons with professor Snape, at least twice a week to ward your mind against the Dark Lord."

"Hell no!" he responded indignantly. "The next time I willingly spend time with Snape outside class is when I have graduated here, and come to give him a piece of what he has been handing me for the past five years!"

"But what of your mind Harry, it must be protected!" stressed Dumbledore.

"I can take _care_ of it! You have already seen that I know when my mind is being probed and I can defend myself well enough. You cannot, and _will_ not force me to take useless lessons with a man incapable of teaching."

"Well then, if you insist upon not taking lessons in Occlumency, then I will have to test your opinion of being well prepared."

With that statement, Dumbledore did something that Harry both never expected and would never forgive; Dumbledore attacked Harry's mind. The brute force used in the attack was unlike the gentle entices Harry had previously been subject to and the power behind Dumbledore's attack was horrifying.

Harry, unwilling to give up, was able to stay within his inner mind-wall as Dumbledore cut swiftly around his unfinished outer-wall and mind-fog. Dumbledore began to assault his inner wall which he could not climb, yet Harry's bricks remained unchanged. As Dumbledore's force increased, Harry placed his hands on his wall and began to attune himself to his 'hum' of magic. He began, not sure how, to charge his wall with his magic and as he did so, Dumbledore began to fail in his attempts. Each time he assaulted the wall, his mind-presence would jump back as if scolded and eventually, Dumbledore gave up.

As the office swam back into view, Harry found himself kneeling on the floor, winded and tired. He looked up at the calm form of the headmaster with anger, contempt and even a sliver of hatred in his ocean-green eyes.

"You… _bastard!"_ he breathed, raggedly.

"I am sorry Harry, I shouldn't have done that. I was wrong… I should have trusted you." Harry however could detect no convincing shred of remorse in his voice.

"If you _ever_ do that again, be prepared for the consequences!" Harry warned dangerously, his face etched in seriousness.

"Yes Harry, please sit. I still have some matters to discuss with you. I want you to attend a lesson per week of magical training with selective Order members. I can incorporate this within your timetable and I think that with Voldemort rising to power, it would be beneficial for you to be trained in duelling and so forth?"

After some careful thought, Harry answered, "I can deal with that, but this is not a compulsory lesson. If I don't want to be there, I won't be."

Dumbledore didn't reply, though he gave a slight nod of the head which didn't reassure Harry that Dumbledore would comply.

"Good, in light of your decision to undertake this training, I think that with your normal class work and training, Quidditch will be nothing more than a distraction. I want you to quit the Gryffindor House team."

Silence greeted Dumbledore's announcement as Harry stared incredulously at the old man.

"Are you being serious?"

"Quite Mr. Potter; we must think of the greater good, many people are unknowingly relying on you in this war."

"Quite frankly _sir_, you can shove the greater good! How many times have the small-minded citizens of the wizarding world judged me! _Too_ many; and how many of them ran today on the platform from _ten_ people! I am happy playing Quidditch and if I have to give that up, then I really don't think I'll be trying too hard when the time comes for me to square up to Voldemort."

"Would it really come down to that Harry?" he asked in a disappointed tone of voice.

"Yes," replied Harry resolutely.

After that, it was cleared up rather quickly that Harry would attend training sessions with Order members every week and would continue to play Quidditch, though Occlumency lessons with Snape were indefinitely off the agenda. With that done and the rift between him and Dumbledore considerably widened, Harry returned to his dorm and went to sleep after a little time spent checking for damages on his mental walls.

(cut)

The Great Hall was in mass confusion as students ran about collecting timetables for the new term, trying to eat breakfast and socialising with their classmates. Harry was sat at the Gryffindor breakfast table with Ron and Hermione though he wasn't talking much. All three of the 'trio' were viewing their new timetables. Hermione and Ron shared the worst with the most classes, surprisingly followed by Harry with the most 'frees'. Harry's mind though was not really focused on school at the moment as he was thinking on when to visit his vault to organise his possessions; soon he surmised.

Today, Harry was scheduled for charms and then transfiguration followed by a free period. After lunch, the lesson he was least enthusiastic about, Ancient Studies, was set followed by another free. He decided that he would take his free before dinner to find a quiet spot and read up on the legilimency he had been neglecting before Hogwarts. Having one last swig of orange juice and feeding Hedwig some bacon rind (she had flew in that morning), he set off for the Charms classroom where all NEWT students were placed together as apposed to House placements.

Charms class was an eventful and fun lesson for Harry. Professor Flitwick used the lesson to allow students to accustom themselves to casting magic after the long summer break by reviewing their charm-work from previous years (Harry kept smugly quiet at this). Ron and Hermione spent most of the lesson sending dancing teapots into battle against one another; Hermione being the assailed. Harry however found himself engaged in a fascinating conversation with Professor Flitwick as he made his rounds about the class.

"Mr. Potter, your charm-work seems to have improved I'm glad to see."

"Yeah, I practised wand movement over the summer, thought it would help."

"Yes, yes," he squealed excitedly. "Have you tried any advanced charm-work yet? Your mother was exceptional you know," he added fondly.

"No I haven't, though I think I have a good grasp on the subject material. What type of advance charms do you mean, out of interest?" he asked, his curiosity peaked.

"Well, let me see…" he muttered as he summoned an average sized text from one of his many bookshelves. Opening the book to a page covering in standard type script and moving diagrams, Flitwick continued. "Well Mr. Potter, how about this charm here? The _Dragon's Breath Charm_ is highly advanced, but with your record in charms, like your corporeal patronus, I am confident this is within your capabilities."

Harry read the about the charm and discussed it passionately with Flitwick, something he had never thought would happen.

"So, the spell allows for you to control the focus and path of the flame, but not the intensity?"

"Well yes, and no. The spell requires power as the heat of the _Dragon Breath_ flame is incredibly hot; though the conscious application of more power could in effect, amplify the heat, though I think control of the charm would also become harder to maintain."

"Ok, I think I understand now. So what are the practicalities of the charm?"

"Ah, I'm glad you asked. It is used in the fashioning of metal and the cutting of magical hides. It is also a battle charm, used to terrible effect in the Old Wars of our world."

"Right, but why are you showing me this? How would I be able to cast this in Hogwarts; it would be too dangerous right?" he asked, slightly put out.

"Normally, yes, but there are ways around this: if you step into my office, I think we could practise for a short while?" the tiny professor's bubbling excitement near unsustainable.

So, amidst the confusion of a charms lesson, Harry and Professor Flitwick slipped unnoticed into the professor's office. Harry had never been in there before, but found it very comfortable. Exceptional charm-work was evident in the room's construction as it was impossibly large in comparison to the corridor they were on and contained many books and gadgets and the like. It was painted in soothing shades of blue and to the far end of the room was a large space occupied only by a large red circle painted on the floor.

"What's that Professor?" he asked, dazedly.

"That Mr. Potter is a Charm-circle. It is used to practise powerful magic in and contains the magic so as not to harm anything outside the circle. I think we should be safe using this as it is empowered by both Professor Dumbledore and I. Well then… step to, let's not waste time."

With that prompt, Harry stepped into the Charm-circle and felt the protective magic wash over him like he had walked under a gentle waterfall. Standing in the middle of the circle, Harry recalled to mind the instructions and theory of the charm and steeled himself and his mind to cast it.

Steadying himself and taking one deep breath, Harry pronounced the incantation, "Aestus Spiritus!" (I-e-stus Spirit-Ooo-sss) Nothing but a short burst of red fire burst from his wand.

"No matter, Harry, try again. This time, envision the result of the spell."  
Once again, Harry steeled himself before giving the spell everything he had, "AESTUS SPIRITUS!" he roared.

Both Harry and Flitwick were temporarily blinded as a huge white-hot flame erupted from Harry's wand with a powerful ferocity. As the flame of incomprehensible heat encountered the containment barrier, Harry's flame was forced to spread across it, encompassing Harry in a circle of white flame until he relinquished his hold on the spell.

Harry dropped to one knee, breathing hard as he recovered from it. Flitwick hurried into the circle and grabbed Harry's arm, asking him if he was ok.

"That… was… _amazing_!" he breathed, trying to convey the feeling of such a powerful spell, his magic pulsing through his veins.

"I know Harry, I know," reassured the Professor, amazed by his young student.

(cut)

As Harry left the charms classroom, he was still on his 'magical high' from the repeated casting of the _Dragon's Breath Charm_. After his initial success, Flitwick had Harry practising the spell until, with no small amount of concentration, Harry could control the flame into a single, thin beam of white hot flame (how the spell is used to fashion metal accurately and cut hides). Now though, Harry had transfiguration with his head of house.

The lesson progressed rather well in fact as McGonagall started with a speech on the importance of NEWTS before moving on to a small class project. McGonagall set the class to use their five years of transfiguration education to construct something of their choosing. Everyone was provided with a box of toothpicks and a small mouse and had until the end of the lesson to finish and present their finished product.

Hermione transfigured the mouse into a squirrel and made an imitation of a large oak tree from a mass of the toothpicks; spending the remainder of the lesson shaping it to her liking. Ron made a somewhat shaky and distorted version of a chess set out of the toothpicks; though the board was made from the mouse: not too good an idea.

Harry, calling upon the transfiguration he revised over the summer, managed to create an ornate wooden box encrusted with many 'jewels' that looked very royal indeed. He transfigured the toothpicks into the basic shape of the box and then used conjuring (the only one in the class to think of this) to produce an inner velvet lining and glass shaped as jewels. Since the subjects of charms and transfiguration crossed into one another quite frequently, Harry was cheeky and charmed the glass jewels to contain shifting and swivelling clouds of colour before embedding them into the box. The box was coloured in a light wood with a gold design raised from the wood running around the box.

In the end, both Harry and Hermione received one of McGonagall's rare smiles at their work; McGonagall impressed with both projects and also complimented Harry on thinking outside of the provided materials. That was the end of transfiguration and so whilst Hermione and Ron hurried off to attend to prefect duties which they would not specify to Harry; Harry trailed off towards the wooded area by the lake in the glorious weather for his free period.

(cut)

Harry's free lesson was spent usefully as he read up on legilimency, casting a glamour charm on the book cover to look like he was reading a Quidditch book. He knew that his eye-shield would not last the term and he needed to develop control over his natural progression in legilimency. His occlumency was going well as he was making slow progress with his outer wall, and his new study of the counter mind art was absorbing more of his free time. Harry found that his legilimency could be controlled through him either not meeting anyone's eyes or by the more reliable method of strict mental discipline. He would have to make sure that his mind remained within itself and did not wonder into the unprepared minds of others. However, Harry also wanted to learn how to disable the minds of others and dissect their minds if he so chose and although his book gave great guides, it was something he would need to learn through practise.

Leaving for lunch in the Great Hall, Harry met with Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. Whilst eating, Hermione began a conversation.

"So Harry, I wanted to talk with you about not writing to you this summer. Both Ron and I," here she looked to Ron for a confirming nod, "thought you could do with a little space and we saw you at the memorial after all so it's not like we..?" she finished in a question-like tone.

When she talked about him needing space, Harry's mind twitched faintly, as a feeling of a sickly taint washed over him. She was lying, if only slightly.

"Yeah, I would have appreciated a letter though. What exactly have you been doing all summer, you didn't really tell me on the train after all?" Harry's voice held a mocking hint of innocence.

"That's another thing that Ron and I wanted to talk with you about. We are… _dating_ now you see. We didn't tell you sooner because we didn't want to upset you."

"Yeah mate, but everything will stay the same you know," piped in Ron.

"I'm happy for you, well, I have to go to Ancient Studies, so I'll see you tonight or something," he finished uncomfortably.

With that he rushed off, feeling a little disgusted at the thought of the two going out and also because as of late, his relationship with the two seemed inexplicably strained. He dismissed it though, as he had to go to his next lesson; one he was approaching with a somewhat defeatist attitude.

(cut)

Entering the small classroom situated in one of the quieter sections of the castle, Harry took a seat by a window that gave a fantastic view of the surrounding countryside. The only other students present were a boy he guessed was in Hufflepuff, and a Ravenclaw girl he had never really spoken to. Before the lesson time was near to begin, a girl with black hair strolled in and took a seat unknowingly next to Harry (the room was a small one, seating maybe eight tops, and was in one of the towers). Harry looked over.

"Blaise?" he asked unsure.

"Harry?" she asked at the same time, and then giggled a little; something that seemed to shock her as much as him. "So, why have you chosen this class, it's like the least taken subject in the school?"

"Not sure really," he replied, relaxing in his chair a little now. "So who's the teacher, I don't remember there ever being one about the castle for this course?"

"Because the course is so unpopular with the kids, they have a private teacher that comes in for the lessons alone."

"Ah, well, sounds like fun eh..." before he could finish, the teacher walked into the classroom.

The teacher was a man of middle years, quite tall with a slender frame. He had a neatly trimmed goatee and short hairstyle of auburn hair. He was wearing a slim pair of glasses and a muggle suit with open robes, as well as a muggle suitcase.

"Good day class, what a wonderful turnout this year," he laughed a little as did the class. "Well, no bother with attendance, I can see everyone is here."

To Harry, he seemed an amiable man with a good humour and he found himself taking a liking to the man.

"Well class, my name is Michael Andar; I am a classicist in the Ancient Studies of the wizarding world and am here to teach you. Well, shall with start with an introduction to the course? Yes, well then. In this class you will learn all about the Ancient wizarding societies of our world, where they lived, how they lived, their customs, beliefs and laws. You will learn all about your past as magicians and your heritage; there is _so_ much colourful history dating back to times when Hogwarts was but a distant future."

Harry gave it to the guy, he could certainly capture his attention and he was actually starting to think that this class wouldn't be too bad after all.

"Magic is something that is your heritage and you should be proud to be witches and wizards! You are privileged to be able to do what you do and those who waste away their lives taking for granted what they possess… well, pity to them eh?"

Harry found himself a little ashamed as he had not really thought about how lucky he was to be a wizard. How he complained about school work when really he was learning how to do things that are innately amazing seemed so childish of him now.

Well, as Professor Andar continued with his introduction, Harry vowed to no longer take for granted his magic and that learning all he could about magic was something he should do as principle. Forget training to simply fight Voldemort, he wanted to be a great wizard! It was his heritage after all… his mum and dad would agree.

That day Professor Michael Andar broke through to one of his students and set him on a path that would affect not only the teenager, but the wizarding world as well!

"Now class, out first module is to study the ancient society of the Egyptian wizards who founded many of the magical theories still in practise today…"

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter. Ancient Studies will be a massive factor in this story as it affects Harry greatly throughout his sixth year. PLEASE REVIEW! as I really do appreciate it! Thanks to all my reviewers again and next chapter will be up in a week, maybe next Sunday? 


End file.
